Spring form mattresses are conventionally manufactured through the assembly of multiple strings of pocketed coils. A string of pocketed coils comprises an elongated piece of fabric with individual pockets located therein, each pocket encompassing an individual spring. Parallel string segments can be bonded together to form a mattress assembly.
The mattress assembly process typically consists of two different stations or systems—a coiler that receives a fabric and wire to produce a string of pocketed coils and an assembler that receives the string of pocketed coils and assembles parallel segments of the string together to form the mattress assembly. Because each string segment processed by the assembler comprises multiple pocketed coils, which must first be created by the coiler, the coiler is commonly understood to be the bottleneck of the manufacturing process.
Therefore, there is a desire for improved coilers capable of manufacturing pocketed coils in a faster and more efficient manner. Various embodiments of the present invention address such a desire.